Yuu's Adventures
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Seraph of the End oneshot collection centered around Yuu-chan! Requests are welcomed! Anywhere from Mika randomly deciding to carry Yuu everywhere, to Yuu going big brother mode in front of the Shinoa Squad, to Yuu knowing a lot about chemistry and medicine. Who knows what you'll find?
1. 200 Taps

**200 Taps**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Seraph Of The End**

 ***The one where Yuu has a soothing habit***

Yuu wasn't sure when the habit started. Maybe at the orphanage? Or the vampire city? He didn't know. But one thing he did know was he couldn't sleep without doing it. He would tap his right index finger exactly two hundred times against a hard surface every single night before he went to sleep.

Akane had told him once that the noise had all the Hyakuya children, including herself, falling asleep so much easier. Yuu had never realized it until she had said it, but the steady tapping noise was relaxing in a way. Mika had joked that none of them would ever be able to fall asleep without the noise. And Yuu realized it was true.

He had trouble sleeping without doing it too. He always felt restless. Even when it was just him and an empty room, he tapped his finger against the hardwood floor he slept on. He could never get used to sleeping on a bed.

But now, he was surrounded by his new family. He had Mika back too. Sure, they were on the run from JIDA and the vampires, but they were together. Tonight, they were all settling down to sleep in an abandoned farmhouse they found. A small fire danced in the center as everyone laid down around it. Mika sat in the corner right beside Yuu. He had Yoichi and Kimizuki on either side of him. Narumi was next to Kimizuki, while Shinoa and Mitsuba were in between him and Yoichi.

It was a subconscious thought, him reaching his hand out and starting his two hundred count.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Mika's eyes shot open and stared at Yuu with shock. But then he smiled, relaxing instantly. The familiar noise urged him to close his eyes and rest. The sound had memories of similar nights running through his head. It made him think that maybe, just maybe, it would be okay for him to have a family again. For the first time since being turned into a vampire, Mika drifted off into sleep.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The noise startled Narumi at first, and he sat up expecting an attack. That is, until he saw the source of the noise. He didn't know what to think when he saw Yuu simply tapping the ground. He thought about asking him to stop, but a glance around the small fire told him it was better not to. So he simply laid back down. And soon enough, the constant, even noise lulled him to sleep as well.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

The noise comforted Yoichi. The sound seemed to say 'I'm here. Everything will be okay,' as it continued on. And Yoichi believed it. Because he believed in Yuu. So, he to, drifted off. A small smile on his face.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Like Narumi, Mitsuba was instantly on alert. If it weren't for Shinoa's quick hand stopping her, Mitsuba probably would have summoned her weapon. Calmer, Mitsuba searched for the source of the noise. On the other side of Yoichi, she saw Yuu steadily tapping his finger against the floor. She shared a questioning look with Shinoa before the purple haired girl shrugged. Mitsuba laid back down and just listened to the noise. It was so calm, like Yuu had done this weird tapping ritual a million times with the same purpose. To calm everyone down. 'And it worked' Mitsuba thought closing her eyes and listening to the noise until she too, was claimed by sleep.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap_.

Shinoa was shocked at how a simple tapping noise could calm her down. Even more so that it came from her hotheaded teammate. But like Yoichi, she heard the hidden message. She knew that, despite their crappy situation, everything would work out in the end. And that was enough for her to finally relax into falling asleep.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

Kimizuki was annoyed by the tapping at first. Considering it was practically right next to his ear. He didn't do anything at first. Thinking Yuu would stop this attempt to annoy him if he didn't react. But he didn't. It was about the 129th tap that Kimizuki turned around to tell Yuu to stop, but he froze. Yuu looked so peaceful. An expression Kimizuki had never seen on his teammate's face before. Thankfully for Kimizuki, his eyes were closed as he continued his steady rhythm of taps. Suddenly, the noise wasn't so annoying anymore. It seemed more relaxing to Kimizuki. Like rain on a rooftop. He stayed awake, listening to the noise quietly. He never realized when the hypnotizing sound put him to sleep as well.

 _Tap. Tap. Tap._

He was reaching the end of his count now. The familiar motion he had done for years now finally had its true purpose back. But Yuichiro wasn't lulled by the tapping he continued to do. Instead, it was the breathing of his family as they fell asleep that calmed him. For a minute, he was able to pretend everyone was alive and with him. They would use him and Mika as pillows and he could feel their hearts beating against him. But the lack of warmth and weight reminded him that those days were gone. But he wasn't alone. He has Mika back. He has a new family. And in the end…that was all Yuichiro cared about. And so, he ended his count so he could join his family in the land of dreams. Both new and old.

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 _Tap._

 **Here's another reposted story. The next chapter will be a reposted one as well, but after that they will all be new stories.**

 **Please review! Requests are welcomed as well!**


	2. Drag

**Drag**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Seraph Of The End**

 ***The one where Yuu drags people around***

Ever since Mika had saw him he would pounce Yuu from behind and hang there. And although Yuu pretended to hate it, he grew used to walking around with a person attached to him. Sometimes several people due to the other Hyakuya children following Mika's example to pounce him. Yuu would walk away but they would hang on and enjoy the ride.

But then they were gone. And Yuu was alone. He didn't really notice the feeling at first. He was too busy trying to recover from losing his family and training to get stronger. But when he was free, or just taking a short break, he felt like he was missing something. The feeling went on for a few months, without any success of Yuu figuring out what it was.

Until he had met Guren's squad and Goshi had draped himself over Yuu's shoulders in a greeting. Yuu didn't think about it when he started walking, easily dragging the taller (and heavier) man around effortlessly. Much to the shock of the other people in the room. It wasn't every day you saw a twelve-year-old dragging a fully-grown man around. Not to mention the height difference between them.

It soon became a game to Guren's squad. They would latch onto Yuu and he would walk around, dragging them. It went on until either Yuu gave up, the person let go, or they both had to stop. Guren, Goshi, and Mito were the most frequent players. They would jump him every time they saw him if they could. Shigure and Saiyuri didn't play as often, but occasionally they joined in.

Without him noticing it, Yuu found what he was missing. But once again it was taken from him. This time in the form of their mission to Nagoya. With everything that had happened, from reuniting with Mika, to being attacked by Kureto, to betraying the demon army and escaping, Yuu had to leave behind Guren and everyone else on his team.

He struggled with controlling his demon now. He was getting possessed every day. And each time was slowly getting longer. He had forgotten about the strange feeling, until it returned as he sat chained up, waiting for his demon to possess him again.

He spent the time trying to figure it out. But it wasn't until Mika came to check on him that he realized he hadn't been possessed.

They had stared at each other in confusion, only broken once the others arrived.

"Umm, I don't think I'm going to be possessed today," Yuu said to the strange looks his teammates were giving him. Yuu was unchained and Mika latched onto him from behind with a smile. Just like when they were kids. And instinctively, Yuu started walking.

Mika's laugh rang out for the first time in four years.

The feeling went away again, as his new family joined in on the game. At least once a day Yuu dragged someone around. Occasionally more than one person at once. It was a sight to behold, but the smiles on their faces showed that none of them cared. Everything was alright in the world. Or, at least, as alright as it could be in their situation.

 **Okay, so this was just another random thing that popped into my head. I didn't really know where I was going with it so I hope it's good enough for you guys. This is the last of the reposting for this story. The next chapter will have the new stuff!**

 **Please review! Requests are always welcomed as well.**


	3. Nightmares

**Nightmares**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Seraph Of The End**

 ***The one where Yuu has a nightmare and Guren comforts him***

Guren listened to the muffled sobs coming from Yuu's room sadly. This was the tenth night in a row the kid has had nightmares. Each night Guren has been woken up to the kid's screams. Each night he has listened to the heartbreaking sobs coming from the child who just lost everyone he cared about. Each night Guern has done nothing. Tonight was different. Tonight, Guren turned the knob on the door and silently entered the room. Yuu noticed him immediately and was trying his hardest to stop the tears while Guren crossed the room to sit on the bed.

"W-what are you doing h-here?" Yuu asked, taking deep, shaky breaths. Guren didn't say anything for a moment, simply staring at the wall.

"I'm here to listen," he stated. Yuu blinked at him in confusion so Guren continued on. "If you want to talk about your nightmares. I won't judge you," Guren said gently. Now it was Yuu's turn to sit there quietly.

"I-I...I keep watching everyone get slaughtered. That day keeps replaying every time I close my eyes," Yuu took another shaky breath, seeming to try to center himself. Guren said nothing, simply listening and waiting.

"It always starts with Akane making curry. Mika had been giving extra blood to this nobel vampire and in exchange he got extra benefits, like blankets or good food. Stuff we could use to help us all. Akane was so excited to be able to make curry and all the kids were just as happy. We made that day our birthday because Kota said it was his and Chihiro sait it was hers as well. Taichi and Ako wanted a birthday as well so Akane declared it was everyone's birthday," here Yuu paused, then looked downcast. "When Mika finally came home, I told him I ate his share of the curry. But I didn't even eat mine. Mika knew me too well...he knew I didn't eat anything. Then he showed me a gun. That gun," Yuu motioned to the gun he had with him when he escaped. "He stole it from the nobel, along with a map. A map that showed us the way out. Akane caught us talking and then we woke up the kids. We were going to say 'bye-bye' to the city. But it failed. We were so close to the exit. Just had to cross the room. But that bastard nobel was waiting for us," Yuu's tears had returned with a vengeance. "We didn't even know he moved until he had sucked Ako dry. She was in the middle of us. Mika and I were going to hold him off while the kids ran to the exit. But he just ignored us. Kota, Chihiro, Fumie, Taichi, and Akane. He slaughtered them all like it was just a game. Mika took the gun from me and charged him. The nobel had his hand through his chest but Mika still tried to shoot him. Bastard cut off Mika's arm. I grabbed the gun and shot him in the head. I tried. I tried to drag Mika away. But he saw more vamps coming and pushed me off him. He told me to run. He was all I had left and I left him there. I-I left him behind," Yuu couldn't continue anymore. His body shook as he grieved. Guren wasn't sure what came over him when he pulled the child to him. Holding him close and offering silent comfort as he cried into his chest. Yuu clenched his shirt tightly, almost like he was afraid to let go.

"I'm not going to be all sugar and flowers and say everything will get better. It's always going to hurt. But it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done to save them. That vampire was stronger than any normal vampire. Even I would have had a hard time fighting him, and I've been killing vampires for years. You are alive though. You can heal over time. You'll never be able to save everyone. That's just the hard facts of life. But you can damn sure try to save as many as possible. Get stronger kid. Become strong enough so you don't have to watch a comrade die again. And if one day you find a new family, become strong enough to protect them too," Guren hugged the child closer to him as he spoke. It was strange. During the day, Yuu seemed so determined. It was easy to forget just how _young_ he was. Yuu was only twelve years old and had just watched everyone he loved die. It was...unsettling to Guren. It almost felt like he was preparing to send a kid to his death. But no. Guren wouldn't let that happen. He would train this kid. Make sure that when he was finally sent out to face the vampires then he would be strong enough to survive. Both physically and mentally. And if that meant that Guren would comfort the kid after every nightmare then he would. But that was alright with him. Yuu was starting to grow on Guren. It was surprising that the thought didn't scare him as much as it usually would.

 **Wow! I didn't actually expect to figure out this chapter so quickly. Thank you whatever episode I skimmed through earlier for inspiration. Without you, I would have had to rely on people who take too long to reply to my questions for help.**

 **Anyway. As you can tell, I'm back in a Seraph of the End mood. I'm going to mess with this fic for awhile. I might work on my others along with this but until I get fully distracted away from this fandom, I'm sticking with this one.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing from you guys! I'm taking requests as well. If you have an idea I'd love to hear it. You guys might have ideas I'd never think of.**


	4. Memories On Paper

**Memories On Paper**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Seraph of the End**

 ***The one where Yuu sketches when bored***

Yuu used to love rainy days. At the orphanage, rainy days meant staying inside telling stories to each other, baking cookies, or engaging in hobbies you could rarely mess with. For Yuu, rainy days meant he could tuck himself in a corner and watch the other kids play together. It was...nice. Before coming to the orphanage, he was an only child. Rainy days meant he could hide in his room and sketch whatever came to his mind. It was his escape from his parents and responsibilities. At the orphanage, rainy days meant he could sketch Chihiro and Kota playing house with the other kids, or Taichi and Ako curled into Akane's side as she read them a story. Sometimes he'd even hole up in the kitchen to watch the matron teach Mika and Fumie how to bake cookies. The matron had given him a brand new sketchbook when she noticed his little hobby and he spent every rainy day at the orphanage filling it with new memories. He even added memories of the kids playing in the rain or on the playground when it was sunny. At the orphanage his sketchbook was filled with so many happy memories.

In vampire city there was no rainy days. So instead, Yuu would sit at the table and add to his memories by the candlelight. They weren't always happy memories. Some were of his family sleeping together in a big pile. Others were when everyone had to give blood. Each new sketch in the slightly worn book was a memory. He rarely went anywhere without the book when he was at the orphanage, so when they were taken by the vampires he had the book securely tucked into the inside pocket of his jacket.

The first rainy day Yuu experienced after escaping the vampire city was spent locked in his room, adding another memory to the book that he just couldn't leave behind. The cover was starting to tear but the pages inside were as vibrant as the first time he opened it. This memory was one he would never forget. Every detail was etched into his brain and soon to be etched into paper. This memory was the most hated memory Yuu had, but it was also the most important one. This memory was of the night his family was killed. It was one of the few sketches he added color too. Just one though. A vibrant red was scattered amongst the various shades of gray, representing the blood spilled that night.

That was the last time Yuu spent a rainy day simply sketching away. The next four years passed with Yuu only sketching during the short breaks he had from training with Guren. Yuu would never admit it, but when Guren gave him his uniform he felt the respect for the man grow yet again. There was a hidden pocket on the inside coat. Big enough to slip his sketchbook inside. There was even a clasp to keep the pocket closed. That meant more to Yuu than Guren would ever know.

Now they were on the run from JIDA, along with avoiding the vampires. And it was raining. Yoichi and Kimizuki were talking with Narumi about something as Kimizuki started a fire. Shinoa was teasing Mitsuba a few feet away. Mika was sitting at the window, watching the rain. And Yuu? Yuu had tucked himself into the corner of the room with the most light and the best angle to add the final memories to his old book. This memory. His family, new and old, together. They were in a dirty old building and on the run, but they were together. That was all that mattered to Yuu as he let himself get absorbed in the image in front of him. Each detail was mapped onto the page, almost like he had taken a picture instead.

"Yuu-chan?" the uncharacteristically surprised voice of Mika drew his attention away from the page, along with the attention of everyone else in the room.

"Yeah?" Yuu answered, returning to his sketch with a small smile.

"You still have it?" Mika asked, voice tight as he stared at the worn book sitting in Yuu's lap.

"Never could bring myself to leave it behind," Yuu replied. "Give me a few more minutes and I'll be done," Yuu said. And wow. Wasn't that a thought. In a few more minutes, this sketchbook would never be able to hold another memory. All the pages would finally be filled.

"You draw?" Shinoa asked curiously. Yuu nodded.

"What kind of stuff do you draw?" Mitsuba asked with just as much curiosity as Shinoa.

"Memories," Mika answered for Yuu. "He's been doing this since we were at the orphanage."  
"Before then actually. I started drawing when I was six," Yuu told them, putting aside the pencil and closing his book.

"Yeah but we got you that sketchbook when you are at the orphanage," Mika teased.

"You guys were just tired of me stealing the paper," Yuu teased back. He missed this. The playful teasing between him and Mika. He could tell the blonde missed it just as much.

"Um. Do you think, we could, maybe...see some of your drawings?" Yoichi asked nervously. A quick glance around told Yuu that everyone else was just as curious, even though Kimizuki and Narumi hid it better.

"Gather around kiddies. Story time," Yuu announced sitting down closer to the fire. It was the same thing Yuu would say when the kids would beg to see his drawings at the orphanage. Mika wasted no time, immediately sitting down behind Yuu and leaning his head on Yuu's shoulder. It only took a few more seconds for everyone to find a place where they could see the sketchbook as well. Yuu opened it to the first page and smiled.

"The first day I came to the orphanage," Yuu announced. The sketch was of Mika, holding his hand out to Yuu while Ako and Kota hid behind him. You could see some of the decorations from the welcome party they had. Yuu told who the kids were to those who didn't know.

"You were such an angry thing back then Yuu-chan," Mika announced. It was only thanks to knowing Mika for years that Yuu could tell he was just as nostalgic as Yuu was.

"I like to think I've calmed down a little bit though," Yuu pouted at his friend.

"Maybe just a bit. Now you are just hotheaded instead of angry," Mika said, causing everyone to laugh. Yuu rolled his eyes and turned the page. Chihiro was being pushed on the swings by Akane. A few feet away Fumie was halfway down the slide, a wide smile on her face. Behind the playset, you could see Kota and Mika playing ball with Taichi. Ako was with the matron, looking at the flowers.

They had made it about an eighth of a way through the book when Shinoa noticed the rain had stopped. Yuu closed the book and put it back in his bag with little fuss.

"Can we continue looking through it soon?" Narumi asked hesitantly. Yuu smiled at him.

"The next time it rains," Yuu promised.

 **Done! I might have to change the title name to rainy days with how much I brought it up. I hope you guys liked it anyway! Requests are still open! And they always will be!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! Reviews are amazing! I'm hoping this story gets as popular as my other one!**


	5. Fangirl Meeting

**Fangirl Meeting**

 **Disclaimer ~ I do not own Seraph Of The End**

 ***The one where Krul and Ferid talk about their OTP***

"Oh come on Ferid! Mika has spent four years searching for Yuu. Anyone that stubborn is stubborn enough to get a date," Krul took a sip of her blood filled glass after she finished speaking.

"I'm not saying he isn't stubborn enough for a date. I'm saying Yuu might be too oblivious to Mika's affection," Ferid waved his arm wildly. "I mean come on! The sexual tension is so thick between them and they haven't even seen each other for years. Yuu might not even know Mika is alive!" Ferid raged at the unfairness of it all.

"I know. It's so unfair to us," Krul patted her companion on the back, "But that's why we must make sure they reunite!" she declared proudly.

"And when that finally happens we will have to keep them alive until they admit their feelings to each other," Ferid continued, following Krul's train of thought.

"And then Seme Mika can pin Uke Yuu to the bed and ravish the blood out of him!" Krul had a dreamy look on her face as she sighed. Ferid giggled and added his two cents in, saying he hoped Yuu has a biting kink. Soon the conversation dissolved into yaoi fantasies between Mika and Yuu. Anything the vampires could imagine happening was discussed.

Unknown to the two vampires, Mika stood just outside. His fist, poised to knock on the door, was frozen in shock. He had originally came to request some more blood from Krul but now he didn't even know if it was safe to be around her at all. The vampire side of him was fiercely agreeing with what she was saying but the human side was screaming in embarrassment and mortification. Mika wanted to run but found his legs refused to cooperate. He listened for several more minutes to what the two vampires were discussing, each word making the blush spread further across his cheeks until his face was almost purely blood at this point. Luckily for him, his legs finally decided to have mercy on his brain and allowed him to turn and sprint away. He needed to get far, FAR, away from there. And no matter what, Mika swore he would never let Yuu be left around those two alone. He would protect Yuu-chan's innocence.

 **Not actually sure where this chapter came from but meh. I think it's funny. Who else would schedule a fangirl meeting to get our OTPs together if they were real? Cause I would. Although, I'm probably the one who just brings the snacks and take pictures of the results. Shockingly, I'm the least pervy of my fangirl friends. I have the most ships though.**

 **Congrats guys! You get two chapters in one day! That's actually pretty good for me. Please review so I know if you guys like it!**


End file.
